Many travel trailers have a central or main room containing an extensible cabin portion which is laterally extendable in order to increase the interior space of the trailer when the trailer is parked at its final destination. The extensible cabin portion is typically slidably supported upon the floor of the main room for movement between a stored, retracted position and an extended position.
Typically, the kitchen and bathroom areas had to be located in the central room which does not move, in order to accommodate the rigid plumbing necessary for waste disposal lines, water lines, and gas lines. Therefore, generally only the living room section could be extended out from the central room. Unfortunately, separating the kitchen/bathroom from the extensible room prevents the usable area in the central cabin area from being maximized.
Attempts to locate the kitchen and bathroom areas in the extensible cabin portion have been relatively unsuccessful. One solution to locating the kitchen and bathroom areas in the extensible cabin portion is to provide for connection to the utility lines by quick release connectors. The use of quick release connectors, however, necessitates manually connecting and disconnecting the utility lines each time the extensible cabin portion is moved into the extended position. This can lead to an increased likelihood of a poor connection causing leakage. Further, this leakage could lead to safety problems.